Dreaming of a White Christmas
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: It's Jokers first Christmas outside of Arkham and he has something he never thought he would ever see, a family. Now what happens when he wakes up to find it was all a dream? Will he make his dream come true? Or will everything just be a Nightmare Before Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**It was Christmas Eve...**

Harley came down the stairs to where the Joker sat in his chair staring at their Christmas tree shoving a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. He was wearing a Santa hat. The tree was decorated in purple and green ornaments and little snowflakes. Harley stared at the tree then peeked out the window.

"It's snowing Mister J. I wonder if that means we will be having a white Christmas?"

"Indeed it is. It's been years since we had one. Come here pumpkin, sit on daddy's lap." She walked over and sat on his lap. He stroked her blonde curls with his fingers and whispered in her ear. "Have you been a good girl this year or a naughty girl?"

"I think a bit of both. Did Santa bring me something nice this year?"

"You will have to wait until morning. It wouldn't be fair to let you open a gift early."

She pouted then pressed her lips to his. "This will be the best Christmas yet, I can feel it mister J."

"What makes you say that?" He held her close never wanting to let her go.

"Because we have each other and we have Ace and our cute fur babies." She seen Bud and Lou, their pet hyenas, laying by the fireplace staying warm.

"Did she give you any problems going to sleep tonight?"

"Not at all but I think a lot has to do with tomorrow being Christmas. She is very excited." She yawned.

"Sounds like someone else needs to be getting to bed soon as Santa won't come unless all of daddy's girls are asleep." He pushed her off his lap and playfully spanked her bottom.

"I'm not..." She yawned "sleepy mister J"

He stood up and kissed her lips gently. "Go to bed Harley. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mister J." She walked up the stairs towards their room and closed the door.

Joker stood there alone once again. He never thought he would be in the position he was today. He was a father to a very spoiled daughter, he had a beautiful woman at his side, and he was truly happy. He smiled as he slid the last of the presents under the tree before making his way to bed.

...

**Christmas Day**

Joker and Harley were laying in bed asleep when suddenly their door bursts open and a small girl pounces on top of them shouting "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Harley smiled and rolled over to face her daughter. "Oh Mister J... Let's go see what Santa brought us!"

Joker tickled Ace and she giggled. He loved waking up with two beautiful girls at his side. He followed them down the stairs.

Ace squealed as she seen the giant teddy bear and the pink tricycle. "I love it!" She hugged the bear.

Harley sat on the couch watching Ace. She looked at J. "She is loving this."

"As am I..." He handed her her present. "Merry Christmas toots."

Harley opened it to find a beautiful gold necklace with 'Love J' engraved inside a locket. "Oh Mister J I love it. Thank you so much." She kissed him and smiled as he put it on.

"Perfect fit."

They finished exchanging gifts and Harley cleaned up. Ace noticed the snow outside. "Daddy! Please can we go outside and play!"

He couldn't resist. "Of course we can. Go get your snow clothes on and boots and we will go outside."

...

Outside...

Joker tossed a snow ball at Harley. "Hey that's not fair!" She picked up some snow and threw it in his face and took off running. He gave her a head start.

"Oh daddy you can't catch me!" Ace was hiding behind a tree in the yard. She giggled and as he walked past she nailed him with a snowball. He turned and picked her up spinning her around in the air. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin pie." He sat her down and then she started singing.

"Do you want to build a snowman..."

...

Joker was smiling in his sleep while laying in his cell at Arkham. He opened his eyes. "Oh for crying out loud enough is enough! I'm so sick of Frozen! When will you guys quit watching it and choose something different?" He leaned back against the wall scratching his head as he recalled what he had just dreamed. _WOW_. To him it felt so real and he kinda liked it.

...

**In session...**

He was day dreaming and not acting like himself. Doctor Quinzel had to scream at him to get a response. "Joker! Hello! Mister J? What's gotten into you?" She noticed he was calm and not very talkative like he normally is. "Talk to me please." She sat the her notepad on her desk and looked at him.

He looked at her and sighed. "Harley have you ever had a snowball fight?"

It was a start. "When I was younger I think I had one with friends. Why?"

"Just wondering. How about building a snowman?"

This was very unusual. "Okay I'm going to end this session now and start researching whatever crazy meds they have you on because this is not you."

"If you say so toots, but I think daddy wants to change for the best." She stood up and informed the guards it was time to take him to his cell. She watched as they walked with him. He started singing...

"Do you want to build a snowman..."

Harley smiled then sat back at her desk. _What a day_...

**Just in the mood for some Christmas spirit fun! I had to write a short family friendly Joker Christmas story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of a White Christmas

2

**The following morning...**

Harleen sat at the desk in her office reviewing notes from her studying of the Joker. She was trying to figure out exactly what went on in his brain. He was indeed intelligent. A knock at the door brought her from the distraction.

"Doctor Quinzel we have your patient ready for you."

"Bring him in." She pushed the folder aside and grabbed her notebook for today's session. "Good morning Mister Joker. How are you?"

He looked at her. "I've been better, and yourself? How are you Harley?"

She looked up from her notebook to scold him for using that name with her. "I'm sorry but please call me Doctor it isn't professional to use my first name."

"Excuse me Doc"

She sat her glasses on the desk a bit frustrated. "I'm not in a mood for games. Now unless you would like to be serious about this then I will put an end to this session today."

He grinned. "Why so serious... Doc?" He hissed out.

"Enough is enough Mister Joker." She was trying her best to keep her temper in check. He knew how to bring out her anger.

"How about you call me Mister J, doc, I like that."

The way he said 'doc' was getting to her. He would lick his lips. "Would it make you behave?"

"I think I've been a good boy doc."

She felt her stomach knot up. "Please go back to calling me Harley. You are driving me crazy with the Doc." She clinched her fists.

"If you insist Doctor Harley." He was enjoying seeing her frustrated. It made him smile especially knowing he could drive her crazy with one word.

"Mister Jok... Uh Mister J. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

He started thinking and remember the dream he had the previous night. "The tree in the rec room, it needs a little color."

She looked at him. "I will let them know about it lacking color. Speaking of colors what is your favorite?"

"I like purple and green. Ya know doc, I think you look nice in red and black."

She remembered she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a red blouse that dangerously revealed her cleavage. She straightened her posture afraid he was staring at her breasts. She hated negative attention. Her breasts were a bit larger around a D cup and men always gave her looks. It drove her crazy. "Uh thanks?" She realized she just acknowledged him commenting on her looks. "Wait, mister joker you can't be speaking of me like that. It's unprofessional."

"Just take it as a compliment and pretend it wasn't said by a patient" he winked.

She stood up trying to hide her blush. "Is there anything else you would like to share before we close today's session?"

He was thinking hard. "You look cute with rosy cheeks. Do I make you blush toots?" He stood up and looked at her. He was standing next to her as they looked out the small window in her office. Both of them noticed the snow starting to fall.

"It's snowing." She smiled.

"Hey doc, will they let us go outside for a session and build a snowman? Think about it, it's a great form of therapy by repairing my fine motor skills."

She was confused at first but indeed he was correct. "I will see what I can arrange and I like your idea." The orderly came in to take him back to his cell.

"Keep smiling doc. I like you with a smile on your face." He winked and they took him away.

She sat back in her chair. Her thoughts went to how different he acted now. She couldn't figure out what had changed in him.

...

She went for a walk and peeked in at the recreation room observing her patient. Joker sat at a table talking to Harvey Dent. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she was happy to see him engaging in conversation with other inmates.

"You see it's like this, I want to make the dream come true."

"What kind of meds do they have you on J?" Ivy asked.

"None, that I'm aware of."

"And how do you think you will pull this off?"

"Simple..." He grinned.

"You are insane!"

"If it works it works..."

"And if it don't?" Harvey asked.

"I don't think like that two face..." He stood up and walked over by the Christmas tree. He poked at it. It was so bare and had no color. "It's time for some changes in this place."

**Well I decided to make this into more than a one shot! I hope you all like. Working on more now and my other stories will be updated soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of a White Christmas

3

Harley sipped on her coffee. It was going to be a long day. Christmas was two days away. She dreaded being at home alone but she did it every year. It fell on a weekend this year so she wouldn't even be around people at work.

Joan peeked her head in the door. "Doctor Quinzel what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I suppose relaxing and doing the usual tradition."

"I see well if I don't see you again tomorrow then Merry Christmas."

"You too." She looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30. Her session with the Joker was coming up and she got her notebook ready and prepared for it. She quickly put on more red lip gloss. Why did she even bother?

As the orderly ushered him inside the office he looked her in the eyes. "Morning Doc"

"Good morning Mister Joker. How are you feeling today?"

"Like letting it all go."

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean."

"Well doc Ya see, I feel like talking today."

"Continue?" She was ready to hear him talk about anything.

"Would you like to hear a story of my favorite Christmas?"

"An actual happening or is this something you have made up?"

"It depends. Do you want to hear it?"

She looked at the clock. "Sure. We have plenty of time." She pushed her notepad aside and leaned back in her chair.

He laid back on the couch and propped his feet up. His hands behind his head. "It was a night before Christmas. I was sitting at my home staring at the tree. My woman came down the stairs. Her beautiful blonde hair, ahh I can still feel how soft it was and how it smelled of strawberries. We shared a rather passionate kiss."

Harley smiled. "I didn't think you were one for romance Mister J."

"Ahh but Harley dear daddy's not finished."

She was shocked. "Okay I'm sorry but don't ever use that term for yourself again. I find it rather..."

He interrupted her. "Disturbing? Or do you secretly find it attractive?" He stood up and paced back and forth in the room.

She blushed and stood up. He had a way with words. "Where are you going with this?" Her heart was pounding. He stood behind her and ran his hands through her curls. Her mind was screaming _move_ Harley, _get away_ before he does anything bad, but her body was enjoying the relaxing touch.

"Hmm strawberry indeed. Well as you can see she loved to tease me. But her jokes weren't near as funny as mine. In fact I believe Santa brought her a nice joke book that year. She came close to getting coal because she had been rather naughty to daddy. Wearing short skirts, very revealing blouses."

Harley touched her chest. His hands were free of their cuffs. How did that happen? She felt anxious but also feared what he was about to do. She felt his hand gently touch her hip and the other pulled her around face to face with him. His warm breath she felt on her cheek. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought. "Please don't hurt me J." She whispered and closed her eyes.

He laughed and stepped back. "Oh Harley Harley Harley... I'm not going to hurt you. I like you. It makes my day getting to see you. I'm actually disappointed that you are off the next few days for the holiday. What will you be doing?"

She barely found the words to speak. "Nothing. I...I sit at home every year and watch tv."

"It's a shame that a beautiful woman such as yourself has to spend Christmas all alone. Do you have friends?"

"Mister J, you're the only person closest to a friend on my list..." She realized what she just said. "That doesn't leave us!"

He grinned. "I understand. I'll be your friend Harley." He sat back on the chair and she relaxed. His cuffs clicked and they were back on. _He was good, wow_. "I'll be missing you. Enjoy your movies doc. See you soon!" He winked as the orderly came in and escorted him back to his cell.

She leaned back in her chair. _"What the hell was that? What just happened?"_ She asked herself.

...

Later that evening...

She sat at her apartment attempting to relax. She sipped on a glass of warm milk and ate a peanut butter cookie. She flipped through the channels and stopped on How The Grinch Stole Christmas. She thought to herself about the sessions with the Joker and how she expected him to be the type of Scrooge or Grinch about Christmas but she was wrong. He seemed to enjoy the lights and especially Christmas trees. He didn't speak of gifts. Her mind wandered to how close he was earlier and how his hand touched her hip. He had a soft touch. She shook the thought off. It was wrong!

A knock at the door.

She wasn't expecting company. Who could it be? She opened the door and everything felt like she was in a dream. There he was standing there in a Santa suit and hat hiding himself from being seen.

"Merry Christmas toots!" He spoke. Her vision began to blur it was too much to process at once and she fainted. He shut the door behind them and grinned.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be?"

**Well I am currently on chapter 7 of this story and cant wait to share! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of a White Christmas

4

**Christmas Eve...**

Harley opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't remember what had happened. One minute she was eating cookies and the next the Joker was at her door and she blacked out. She quickly observed her surroundings. She was in a bed with purple silk sheets. She ran her hand over them. It was a very comfortable bed. The comforter was green. Green and purple, she began to piece things together. Joker. She looked down to see she was wearing a red silk gown with black lace. _Where did I get this?_ She stood up and opened the door. Her throat was dry. She needed some water. She entered the hall and carefully stepped down the stairs. She seen a tree decorated in purple and green. It was beautiful. She could see a recliner and the top of a Santa hat from behind.

"Mister J?" She said in a shaky voice hoping it was him.

He sat up and turned to look at her. "Harley, you're awake."

She got a good look at him. He was in a purple robe and green silk boxers. This man must love silk! She seen his pale, bare chest. She was in shock. He had a toned body. She never imagined this was under the orange jumpsuit. "Um yeah. Where are we? Am I dreaming?"

He laughed. "I'm not certain but I might be." He walked over to her. "You are so innocent and daddy likes." He ran his hands over her shoulders. She tensed up. "Relax."

She wasn't sure what to think. What was this? Where were they and how did he get out of Arkham? She looked around. "Looks like you got the purple and green tree you mentioned."

He nodded. "It suits me. That gown looks incredible on you doll."

She suddenly felt naked as she realized she had nothing but skin under the gown. It was thin. "Did you kidnap me?"

"Now now Harley why would I do a thing like that? You came willingly."

"I did? I don't recall my blacking out being a way of saying take me." She crossed her arms.

"Harley please, relax."

"What are you going to do with me? You can't possibly plan on keeping me here as a hostage, especially with it being Christmas."

"Who said anything about a hostage situation?" He laughed and stood face to face with her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You should curl your hair more often, it really suits you."

She pulled away and stepped back. "Please don't do that..."

"Do what?" He inched closer to her. She was cornered with nowhere to go. "This?" He pressed his lips to hers.

She was in shock. What was going on? Why was she alone with her patient and why couldn't she control the feeling of 'wanting' to be with him? Her eyes wandered as he kissed her and she seen the mistletoe. So that's why... She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His lips were rough and his scars brushing against her soft cheeks. She moaned as his tongue met hers. His hands stayed on her hips. One slid lower to feel her ass. She squealed as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

They separated and she couldn't take her eyes off him. "Why did you kiss me?"

He groaned in frustration. "Why do you ask so many damn questions?" He stormed into the kitchen.

She sat on the couch not wanting to get him any angrier. She took a closer look at the tree. There was a single gift wrapped with a tag saying 'to Ace'. She wondered who this Ace was. A worker? Secretly she became a little jealous fearing there was another woman in his life.

He came out of the kitchen and handed her a glass of milk.

"Thanks."

"I figured you might be a bit thirsty." He sipped on his glass then sat next to her on the couch. "What's on your mind Harley? Why do you seem so tense? I thought you wanted to relax."

"I did but how can I when I don't even know where I am?"

"I brought you here to help you get away from the other world and to help you have a nice Christmas. Is that a problem?"

Was he serious? She sipped on her glass of milk then pointed at the present. "Who's Ace?"

He sighed. "My daughter..."

She looked at him. "You've never mentioned her. Where is she?"

"She doesn't exist, yet."

"Yet?"

He took her empty glass away from her and touched her cheek. "Harley, I have this dream about us."

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "Go on..."

"We have a family together." He stopped making eye contact and stared at the tree.

"We? Us? We?" She was feeling nervous. "Mister J please... I.. I don't know what you are thinking but please don't rape me."

He laughed and it was starting to scare her.

"Rape you? You of all people should know rape is beneath me. Harley I'm in love with you."

She felt sick and stood up. "How... How can... I mean... I... I... Oh my god!" She fainted.

He rushed over to her. "Harley my dear, you fall apart too easily. Don't worry, daddy will fix that in time."

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading! More to come soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 Family friendly version

Dreaming of a White Christmas

5

**-PLEASE NOTE: I have 2 versions of this chapter and will be posting both! So don't be confused but this my friends is the family friendly chapter. If you don't like adult content please ignore the second chapter 5. - **

**Christmas Eve... **

10pm

She felt something cool and wet touch her forehead. "I don't think I'm at Arkham anymore..."

He chuckled. "Harley?"

She jumped up. "It wasn't a dream. You're still here or wait I'm here with you. How can... " She told herself to calm down and breathe before she got all worked up and passed out again. "Joker? How can you say you have such feelings for me?" She had a headache. "You barely know me."

"You complete me."

"How? I don't understand. Did you drug me?"

"No. Listen to me, I didn't mean to frighten you. I enjoy your company and I didn't want to see you spend Christmas alone."

She tried to relax. She looked at him and touched his cheek. "Is this the dream you were telling me about?"

He nodded.

"J... I... I'm sorry. I'm terrified of this. It doesn't feel real. This isn't right. I'm your doctor, n..n..not a lover."

He began to feel frustrated again. "Damnit woman! What's it going to take to get you to understand that this is real? Do I have to pinch you?" He pinched her.

"Owe!" She squealed in surprise.

"See? You're not dreaming. All I'm asking for is that you relax with me and enjoy this one Christmas."

"What happens when it's over?"

"I'll go back to Arkham and we can pretend this never happened. I promise."

She thought about it. Did she really want to go back home and be alone? No. At least she had a 'friend' to talk to here with him. "Well I suppose it can't be a bad thing as long as you don't hurt me."

He touched her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of harming you. I would however kill anyone who tried to harm you."

She smiled.

"That's my girl. Come on. I've got marshmallow cream and hot cocoa waiting on us. We can tell jokes!" He tugged on her arm and pulled her to the kitchen. They sipped on the cocoa.

"This is very good Mister J."

"That's because it's homemade and a special recipe made by me and only me."

She giggled. They finished their cocoa and he led her over to his chair.

"Come sit with me."

She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back resting her head on his chest. "I feel safe with you. I don't feel afraid. Why is that? I should be terrified of you."

"Maybe because you are with me and I'm about the worst thing out there. People are afraid of me."

"I used to be…"

He laced their fingers together. She was beginning to finally relax.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything you ask toots."

"Kiss me again?"

He didn't hesitate. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers.

…

"That was incredible mister J." She was still trying to catch her breath. "I hope this ain't a dream because I don't want it to end."

He kissed her forehead. "It isn't... Tomorrow is, well" he seen the clock. 12:02am. "It's Christmas Day now. We have all day together."

She kissed him. "Hold me close."

He began to tickle her. "Stop it! I said hold me not tickle me..." She laughed and smacked him playfully on his chest.

They were laying on his bed now and she was in his arms. He had taken her three more times throughout the night. She relaxed in his arms. She ran her hand over the strong arm that was draped over her. She felt happy for a change. She didn't feel regret or hate. She felt relaxed. She yawned and finally closed her eyes. Sleep consumed her. No regret and no worries. She was at peace.


	6. Chapter 5 M Rating

Dreaming of a White Christmas

5

**(NOTE: This chapter has adult content! You have been warned!) **

**Christmas Eve... **

10pm

She felt something cool and wet touch her forehead. "I don't think I'm at Arkham anymore..."

He chuckled. "Harley?"

She jumped up. "It wasn't a dream. You're still here or wait I'm here with you. How can... " She told herself to calm down and breathe before she got all worked up and passed out again. "Joker? How can you say you have such feelings for me?" She had a headache. "You barely know me."

"You complete me."

"How? I don't understand. Did you drug me?"

"No. Listen to me, I didn't mean to frighten you. I enjoy your company and I didn't want to see you spend Christmas alone."

She tried to relax. She looked at him and touched his cheek. "Is this the dream you were telling me about?"

He nodded.

"J... I... I'm sorry. I'm terrified of this. It doesn't feel real. This isn't right. I'm your doctor, n..n..not a lover."

He began to feel frustrated again. "Damnit woman! What's it going to take to get you to understand that this is real? Do I have to pinch you?" He pinched her.

"Owe!" She squealed in surprise.

"See? You're not dreaming. All I'm asking for is that you relax with me and enjoy this one Christmas."

"What happens when it's over?"

"I'll go back to Arkham and we can pretend this never happened. I promise."

She thought about it. Did she really want to go back home and be alone? No. At least she had a 'friend' to talk to here with him. "Well I suppose it can't be a bad thing as long as you don't hurt me."

He touched her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of harming you. I would however kill anyone who tried to harm you."

She smiled.

"That's my girl. Come on. I've got marshmallow cream and hot cocoa waiting on us. We can tell jokes!" He tugged on her arm and pulled her to the kitchen. They sipped on the cocoa.

"This is very good Mister J."

"That's because it's homemade and a special recipe made by me and only me."

She giggled. They finished their cocoa and he led her over to his chair.

"Come sit with me."

She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back resting her head on his chest. "I feel safe with you. I don't feel afraid. Why is that? I should be terrified of you."

"Maybe because you are with me and I'm about the worst thing out there. People are afraid of me."

"I used to be…"

He laced their fingers together. She was beginning to finally relax.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything you ask toots."

"Kiss me again?"

He didn't hesitate. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She responded and straddled his lap. Her hands roaming his chest. She removed the Santa hat from his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling herself closer to him, through his thin silk boxer shorts she could feel his member grow hard. She smiled. Her hand slipped down to feel. She freed him from his shorts and felt of him. He was so big and long. He moaned as she touched him.

"Oh god Harley...your hands are so soft."

She licked her lips and thought to herself maybe this was a dream and in some sick twisted way she was going to allow it to continue regardless of the consequences for her actions. She decided to take a risk, a chance. She had never done anything like this except in dreams. She moved down and took him in her mouth. He was surprised.

"Fuck Harley!" He yanked on her hair and thrusted deep in her mouth into her throat. He pulled away and pushed her to the couch. He slid her gown up and pressed gentle kisses from her navel to her lips. He teased her neck and behind her ear where she was sensitive. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her. She grunted as her body was rejecting him at first but the pain subsided soon followed by intense pleasure as he got deeper with each thrust. He spilled his seed deep within her. When he finished he pulled her to him and held her close.

"That was incredible mister J." She was still trying to catch her breath. "I hope this ain't a dream because I don't want it to end."

He kissed her forehead. "It isn't... Tomorrow is, well" he seen the clock. 12:02am. "It's Christmas Day now. We have all day together."

She kissed him. "Hold me close."

He began to tickle her. "Stop it! I said hold me not tickle me..." She laughed and smacked him playfully on his chest.

They were laying on his bed now and she was in his arms. He had taken her three more times throughout the night. She relaxed in his arms. She ran her hand over the strong arm that was draped over her. She felt happy for a change. She didn't feel regret or hate. She felt relaxed. She yawned and finally closed her eyes. Sleep consumed her. No regret and no worries. She was at peace.

-**I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have been a bit slow updating this week due to finals but its done now. YAY!-**


	7. Chapter 7

Dreaming of a White Christmas

6

**Christmas Morning**...

Harley opened her eyes. She was laying in bed naked. She remembered the events from the previous night and smiled. She turned over but he wasn't there. She started to feel upset. She slipped on her gown and rushed down the stairs. He greeted her.

"Merry Christmas Harley!"

She smiled. "Merry Christmas Mister J."

"How does breakfast sound? And then we can see what Santa well daddy brought his naughty but nice little girl."

"Sounds great." She walked into the kitchen and ate a bowl of Trix cereal and drank a cup of coffee with him. It took her a few but she finally got the joke, Tricks he loved jokes. Of course!

...

"You know Mister J, I wish everyone else could see you like this as I do. You're not crazy. I like that."

"Nice of you to say that Harley dear. I will always be crazy but in ways we all are. Take you for example. You're here with me."

She giggled. "And I like this crazy. I've never had a friend before you Mister J. I know I'm supposed to keep my distance and be professional with our relationship but something about you makes my heart beat faster."

He pointed at the window. "I know they said no at Arkham but can we build a snowman together here?"

"As much as I would love to I'm afraid I don't have any warm clothes."

He tossed her his orange jumpsuit.

"You're joking right? I am not wearing that."

"Harley do you want to play in the snow or not? Come on at least it will keep you warm."

She pouted. He touched her lip with his finger. "You're so cute when you pout. Daddy likes!" He spanked her. "Now get dressed and let's go play."

She didn't hesitate and quickly threw the jumpsuit on. He was right it was warm and smelled of him.

"Looks good on you doc. I like." He teased then took her outside. He picked up some snow and made a ball tossing it at her and hitting her back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh come on toots try and hit me!"

She packed a snowball and threw it but it missed.

"You are terrible at this! Daddy's gonna have to teach his harlequin."

She tried again. This time she nailed the back of his head.

"Okay I give you that one. You have an arm. But I bet you can't hit me twice."

She tried and tried but kept missing. She was smiling and happy for a change. She enjoyed this get away in spite of it being with a psychotic clown. He wasn't so bad outside of the Asylum and she felt relaxed. The next thing she knew he was tackling her and her back hit the snow covered ground. He leaned over her face to face and she felt his warm breath on her neck he was about to kiss her but instead shoved snow in her face.

"J that was not funny!" She wiped her face and stood up chasing after him.

"I found it hilarious." He smirked.

She chased after him and they built a snowman together and put an extra large red smile on his face. Harley smiled at him. Things were perfect and she didn't want to go back to reality. When they returned inside to warm up she stared at the floor, acting upset.

"What's wrong Harley?"

"It's just... Mister J I like this. I wish we didn't have to go back."

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her as they sat in front of the fireplace. "I know. This is just temporary but soon. In time we can be together my harlequin." He kissed her head.

She closed her eyes fighting back tears. "What's going to happen to us Mister J? Are you going to just drop me off at my home and leave again?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't explain everything but baby we will be together in time. You just hang on, and right now let's enjoy the rest of the night." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Dry those pretty eyes."

He turned on the tv and the Grinch was playing. He started mocking him and made her smile. "Theres that smile daddy likes."

...

Harley had fallen asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He loved her. He carefully laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He touched her cheek and entwined his fingers in her blonde curls. "I know this was temporarily my dear but soon daddy will bring you back. Just be patient." He turned the light off and walked down the stairs. He dreaded morning when he had to say goodbye.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. One Chapter left!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming of a White Christmas

7

"Harleen! Harley! Doctor Quinzel! Are you alright?"

Harley opened her eyes and looked around. She observed her surroundings to find she was outside of the Asylum.

"What happened? How did I get back here?" She was confused.

She slowly sat up.

Joan looked at her. "You slipped on a patch of ice and I'm afraid you hit your head. Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?" She helped her to her feet.

"I did? Oh... I can be so clumsy at times. Sorry if I scared you." She brushed her skirt off.

"Sweetie are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I better get inside. I don't want to be late for my session with Mister J...uh the Joker."

Joan nodded and went on with her business.

...

Harley sat at her desk with a lot on her mind. That dream felt surreal and in a strange way she liked it. This was going to be an awkward meeting. She wrote down some notes to keep fresh. At the top of the paper she scribbled '**Ace**'. She wanted to know if he had the same dream. She looked at the clock. 9:15. Plenty of time to prepare. She made a cup of coffee and waited for him to arrive for session. A knock at the door and he was escorted inside. She sat her mug down.

"Good morning Doc." He leaned back on the couch and turned his face to look at her. "You seem a bit cheery today. What's the occasion doc?"

She bit her lip. "Tomorrow is Christmas and..." She couldn't look at him or make eye contact without remembering the dream.

"What's the matter Harley? You seem like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. I just... I hit my head and had a weird dream."

He raised a brow and seen her staring at her notepad. "Care to tell daddy about it?" He stood up and walked behind her. He spun her chair around so she was facing him.

She busted out in a crazy laugh. "Would you believe me if I told you it involved you being sane?"

He grinned. "Oh really now? You must have hit that ice pretty hard toots."

"How did you know I fell on the ice?"

"I have my ways of finding out things Doc. But don't worry it's nothing too personal." He was once again out of his cuffs and his hands were on her shoulders massaging them.

"Mm that feels nice." She was in a trance like state and not worried. "Wait! I'm the doctor here!" She pushed him back from her and stood up.

"Sorry doc ya just seem a bit tense. I thought it might help." He turned to walk towards the couch.

She took a deep breath and whispered loud enough for him to hear. "It was a white Christmas and we were... Together." She went to look out the window when he stood next to her. She looked at him then shoved him against the wall and pressed her lips to his.

He was in shock but pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her curls and yanked to keep her close. They pulled apart and she smiled but backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me." She tripped and fell back on the couch. He stood in front of her.

"It isn't wrong if it's what you want Harley... This isn't a dream. This is real." He sat on the couch and leaned in for another kiss. She accepted and relaxed.

After a few more minutes of making out she pulled away and smiled. "You know I seem to recall you saying that this..." She ran her hands over his jumpsuit. "Looked better on me."

"Did I now? How about nothing at all?" She pushed him away.

"I said no such thing!"

"Is daddy's girl having naughty dreams about him?" She blushed.

"You're crazy!" She backed away from him to keep distance between them.

"Some would say, yes, but not you doc. I think you would say something else. Am I right?" He was in her face again. His hand teasing her skirt barely lifting it up. He seen her close her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Her mind went back to the dream and the things they had done. She blushed. She pinched herself. "Shit!"

"Why did you do that to yourself?"

"This isn't a dream. It's real!"

He seemed confused. "Harley... It's okay. Don't be afraid. Tell me what you want." He was so gentle and calm.

"You." She let out barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" He snaked an arm around her waist.

"I want to be with you Mister J. You... Something about you drives me mad. I need to be with you." There she said it. She let it all out.

"You have no idea how happy that makes daddy." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know a place just outside of town. What do you say we blow this joint and spend some quality time together for Christmas?"

She felt her heart racing. She didn't understand why but she didn't want to say no. She nodded. "Okay. But how are..."

"Shh... It's simple." He reached in her desk and pulled out a knife. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes did not leave the knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" She swallowed air.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me Harley." He kissed her then pulled her back against him. He kicked down the office door and pressed the blade to her neck. He dragged her along with him. "Merry Christmas Arkham! I have a little surprise for you. I'm getting out of here and this little Doctor is going with me. If any of you try and stop me she's dead!"

She was nervous but it was working. The guards didn't put up a fight with him. They just let him leave with her. He reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. "I hope you don't mind daddy driving." She shook her head and he lowered the knife and she got in the passenger seat. He got in the driver seat and as he started the car the sound of the panic alarm sounds inside the walls of Arkham. He laughed and took her hand in his as he drove them away from there. She smiled never looking back.

"Mister J?"

"Yes Harley..."

"Sometime can we build a snowman together?"

He grinned. "Absolutely and much more toots. You just wait."

"I can't wait!"

As they sped off into the distance he kissed her. "Merry Christmas toots!"

...

The End.

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! To you all (Whichever you prefer) This is the end of this story and I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update I got food poisoning and it was terrible so I've been sick all week. :( Hope you all have a great Holiday and look forward to sharing more stories with you all! Let me know what you all think. **


End file.
